Democratic Open Community
The "Democratic Open Community" (DOC) was founded in early June 2009 by Tamurin. Mission DOC's mission is to promote direct-democracy within Cybernations. DOC acknowledges that dictatorships and semi-dictatorships are dominant within the game and also acknowledges that it is far easier to maintain an alliance with such a structures. However, DOC does not accept the opinion that a direct-democracy is impossible and automatically equals "endless talking", "no decisions" and "weakness". Membership In order to become a member of DOC, you need to apply properly on our forums. You are required to solve all your problems (wars and diplomatic issues) prior to applying. The level of contribution and activity is determined by yourself. You can either sit back and relax or you can become fully involved. Of course we promote activity, but it's not a requirement. Preamble Branches, organs and channels are defined by their functions, not by their working order. It lies within the discretion of the organs to self-organize and to set-up, alter or dismiss procedures. The basic law is not the place to store procedures. Branches *Legislative (L) *Executive (E) *Judiciary (J) Definition of the branches Legislative: The function of the legislative branch is to pass laws, appoint positions and decide about the general course of the alliance. Executive: The function of the executive branch is to serve the legislative and keep the alliance in working order. Judiciary: The function of the judiciary branch is to manage complaints and trials. Organs *Members (L, E, J) *Founder (E) *Parliament (L) *Prime Minister (E) *Ministers (E) > Home Affairs > Economics > Defense > Foreign Affairs *Ombudsman (J) Definition of the organs Members: Rights: *Free speech *Security *Identity protection (you only share what you want – there are no background checks) *Membership within the Parliament *Stand for Minister election *Stand for Ombudsman election *Participation within the alliance at a level of own choosing *Free choice of trade partners *Free choice of team color Duties: *Common defense *Following the orders of the government *Following the decisions of the parliament *Respectful behavior among each other *Projecting a positive and unified image to the outside world *Creating a friendly atmosphere Founder: Rights: *Suggesting the prime minister (can be himself) *Announcing a state of emergency *Can pardon someone from punishment Duties: *Setting-up the alliance during in the beginning (less than 25 members) *Serving as head of state Parliament: Rights: *Approve the Prime Minister (simple majority) *Elect the Ministers (simple majority) *Approve treaties (simple majority) *Amend, reject and alter legislation (simple majority) *Decide about peace and war (75%-majority) *Elect the Ombudsman (simple majority) *Question the Ministers, the Prime Minister and the Founder Duties: *Vote within 7 days (after 7 days, the voting is freezed and the result stands) Prime Minister: Rights: *Can veto a parliament-decision once (requires a 66%-majority then to pass) *Can veto the appointment of a minister once (requires a 66%-majority then to pass) *Can veto the admission of a new member (requires a 66%-majority of the parliament then to allow entry) Duties: *Initiative parliament voting procedures and present the options at hand *Guide the Ministers and oversee all alliance proceedings *Represent the alliance Minister of Home Affairs Rights: *Appoint aides *Organize his own ministry according to his wishes *Create and discard ministerial procedures Duties: *Recruitment *Education *Communication Minister of Economics Rights: *Appoint aides *Organize his own ministry according to his wishes *Create and discard ministerial procedures Duties: *Tech Deals *Trade Guilds *Banking (Loans etc.) *War Aid & First Aid Minister of Defense Rights: *Appoint aides *Organize his own ministry according to his wishes; exception: espionage is forbidden *Create and discard ministerial procedures Duties: *Internal Security *External Security *War coordination Minister of Foreign Affairs Rights: *Appoint aides *Organize his own ministry according to his wishes *Create and discard ministerial procedures Duties: *International relations *Brokering treaties Ombudsman Rights: *Appoint aides *Full forum view (same mask as admins) *Can punish members for minor incidents without a trial Duties: *Government oversight (check if government members act according to the Basic Law) *Forum oversight (check if there are no hidden subforums except for the confidential technical staff subforum; check if that is only used for technical questions) *Trial management *Has to answer to calls from members Appointment of the Organs The Founder is the founder and therefore not appointed. If the founder resigns, all powers of the founder are transferred to the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister will then be suggested and elected by the Parliament only. The Prime Minister is suggested and appointed by the Founder, but he has to be elected by the Parliament (simple majority). The term is two months. The Parliament consists of all DOC-members. The Ministers are elected by the Parliament (simple majority). The term is two months. The Ombudsman is elected by the Parliament (simple majority). The term is two months. If the Parliament or the Founder feel that the Prime Minister should be replaced out-of-term, the Founder can suggest a new Prime Minister. The Parliament can dismiss the Prime Minister (simple majority) and thereby force the Founder to suggest another one. During the transition time, the old Prime Minister will remain on his post. If the Parliament, the Founder or the Prime Minister feel that one or several of the Ministers should be replaced out-of-term, the Founder and/or the Prime Minister can appeal to the Parliament to do so. The Parliament can elect a new Minister (simple majority) and thereby automatically dismiss the old one. Foreign Affairs DOC is protected by TFD (The Foreign Division). Contact Our forums: Democratic Open Community Our IRC-channel: #doc-cn Category:Alliances